


Duality Of Pleasure

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Only a little bit of WishShipping, Polyamory, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Different relationships bring out different forms of pleasure for everyone involved. These king of games indulge in their desires.





	Duality Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingerfish55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfish55/gifts).



> Anyone who knows me knows I really dislike DM but this was a birthday present for my best friend so that really shows how important she is to me that I would write a DM fic for her. Plus I was inspired by the concept. Enjoy this smut born from the bonds of my greatest friendship!   
> Please note that I was going to have more WishShipping but I kept it to a minimum as it isn't one of her favorite ships therefor this mostly focuses on Seto Kaiba's relationship.

“Hey Kaiba how is it going?” asked Jounouchi as he casually entered Seto's dungeon for their appointment.

Seto swiftly walked up to him without saying a word. Seto's left hand grabbed the back of Jounouchi's hair and pulled his head back as his right hand slowly but firmly wrapped around his throat.

Seto's voice was as cold as ice as he ordered, “Don't talk, my little bitch. Just get to work. You know why you are here.”

Seto released his grasp and took off his shirt. Jounouchi gave a slow nod as he pressed his mouth against Seto's neck. Jounouchi slowly kissed his neck and made his along Seto's collarbone. Seto made a slight moan but was otherwise silent. Jounouchi moved down and gently sucked on Seto's nipple as his hands wrapped around Seto's ass. Still Seto made little expression but Jounouchi was pretty sure that Seto was enjoying it.

Seto's hand caressed up Jounouchi's back until they rested on the back of his head. Seto pushed Jounouchi's head down lower until he was on his knees with his face directly in front of Seto's crotch. Jounouchi rubbed his face against Seto's pants.

He looked up at Seto seductively, “Is this what you want master?”

Without warning Seto's hand slapped across Jounouchi's face!

“I told you not to talk.” Seto's lips curled into a slight grin with cruel intentions. “I don't think you deserve it yet. First I need to punish you a little bit more. You have become a rowdy stray bitch haven't you. Bend over the chair. Strip off all your clothes too.”

Jounouchi silently nodded as he obediently did as he was told. Seto grabbed a paddle off a rack. He slowly lined it up with Jounouchi's exposed ass. He pulled back and stuck him hard! Jounouchi grunted an tried not to make too much noise, he knew it was only going to get more painful.

“Raise your ass higher” Seto demanded.

Jounouchi did so immediately. Seto spanked him again!

“Yes that seems like a better angle.”

Seto spanked him several more times. Each time harder than the last, each time Jounouchi's screams of agony mixed with pleasure grew louder.

Finally Seto placed his bare hand on Jounouchi's bare ass and softly rub it.

“Did I break my toy?” Seto asked mockingly.

Jounouchi softly replied, “No master. I'm not broken. Please use me.”

Seto's dick twitched in excitement over those words. Seto's hand tightly squeezed Jounouchi's balls. His other hand scrapped his fingernails across Jounoichi's back.

“Of course you are. You are my property.” Seto proudly declared.

Jounouchi started to reply with approval but it was drowned out by his body gagging on the pain.

Seto removed his pants and placed his hard dick in front of Jounouchi's face. He tapped his dick on Jounouchi's forehead and cheeks a few time just to further establish dominance.

“Stroke it now.” Seto stoically commanded.

Jounouchi's hand tightly grabbed it, he knew Seto liked it extra rough. He furiously stroked Seto's dick with no warm-up. Seto placed his hand on the back of Jounouchi's head, not roughly, just encouragingly. Seto's lips let out a rare moan. Jounouchi smiled knowing that he was doing a good job if he was able to make that sound.

Kaiba's eyes sharpened as he noticed the joy in Jounouchi's face. He would enjoy turning that pleasure into misery. Without warning he shoved his dick into Jounouchi's mouth. His pet knew to immediately open up and make sure no teeth were involved. He generously gave his pet a few seconds to adjust to the flow and get into a good rhythm. Then he mercilessly thrust his dick as far back into Jounouchi's mouth as he could. He quickly pulled back and shoved it right back in. Jounouchi's body on reflex flailed a bit but Seto didn't care. He just kept violently skull-fucking him and eventually Jounouchi forced himself to endure it. It didn't take long for Seto to near climax. He thought about how nice it would be to have his pet suck out every last drop from his dick but no he wanted something else instead.

Seto pulled back and removed his dick from Jounouchi's mouth. Jounouchi gasped for air while Seto grabbed a bottle of lubrication. He poured a liberal amount on his finger and gently inserted it into Jounouchi's ass. Meanwhile Seto was trying to control his own breath as he tried to calm his dick down, he didn't want to cum too fast.

Jounouchi let out a sigh of pleasured relief as his ass was fingered. This was actually the most gentle Seto had been with him all night. He relaxed as much as he could knowing what was coming next.

“Now honestly my bitch, are you lubed up well enough” Seto said straightforwardly.

Jounouchi nodded as he firmly, “Please give it to me master.”

Seto placed his hands on Jounouchi's ass and slowly spread his cheeks. Kaiba's dick gently rubbed up against his asshole, more carefully than normal. But Jounouchi knew this rare kindness was only the calm before the storm.

Seto slowly thrust his dick into Jounouchi's well-lubed ass. Despite that it was still tight. Seto had a few small thrusts and then shoved himself even deeper. Jounouchi couldn't help but scream.

“Don't tell me that is too much for you, wimp.” Seto said un

amused.

“No! Keep going!” Jounouchi screamed.

“No shit!”

Seto picked up his pace and got in a good rhythm. Even Jounouchi's screams of pain died down into grunts of pleasure. Seto continued to rigorously fuck him as he grabbed Jounouchi's hair and pulled his head back.

“Tell me bitch! Who is your master?” Seto screamed.

“You are master Kaiba!” Jounouchi managed to get out between moans.

After several more minutes, Seto unleashed a huge load of cum. Jounouchi slumped over and fell to the ground with his ass still dripping with Seto's cum. Seto caught his breath as he grabbed a rag to clean his dick off.

He took a large sip from a water bottle and then declared, “Good job my little bitch. Now clean up and get the hell out of here.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Jounouchi arrived home freshly showered. The smell of deliciously cooked dinner filled the home.

Yuugi stuck his head out around the corner with a smile, “Welcome home sweetie. Just finished food, lets eat.”

Jounouchi was starving so he wasted no time sitting down at the table. Yuugi came with two plates of food and placed them on the table. Before sitting down himself, Yuugi walked over to Jounouchi, wrapped him in a warm hug, and give him a long deep kiss.

Jounouchi felt so overwhelmed by it. No one in the world could love him like Yuugi Mutou could. Just like how nobody in the world could pleasure him like Seto Kaiba could. He was so blessed to have relationships with each of them.

As Yuugi sat down he asked, “So how did things go with your dom?”

Jounouchi shrugged, “Oh you know the usual. I always think he is in a worse mood or more angry than the last time but then I remind myself that is how he always is.”

Yuugi laughed, “Yeah that is Seto Kaiba for you, seems accurate. He should smile more if he gets to play with my precious Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi chuckled and smiled, “Kaiba be happy? I don't think anything in this world can make that man truly happy. But enough about my day. Tell me about yours, my love.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Seto's fell to his knees as his life-points dropped to zero. Here in the afterlife he constantly felt like he was being dragged down and after losing to Atem he couldn't help but give in.

The room was filled with spectators that enthusiastically cheered as their pharaoh claimed victory.

Atem said in a loud booming voice, “Seto Kaiba! You travel across dimensions, into the very afterlife itself, risking your own life in the process simply to disturb my peace in my own home with your selfish request for a duel. Look at all you have to show for your prideful ignorance. You are defeated, yet again. And you know what happens when you lose here. I get to decide a penalty game for you.”

The crowd erupted in cheers. Seto clenched his fist as he slowly stood up. He stared Atem down with an intensity that showed he wouldn't back down.

Seto proudly declared, “Do your worst Yami Yuugi! I will not submit in my world nor yours!”

Atem smiled as he couldn't help but enjoy this spectacle. This was quickly becoming his favorite game. Atem stretched out a hand which called fourth a stone tablet with hieroglyphs of chains. The tablet erupted into living darkness that wrapped around Seto and reformed as solid metal chains.

“I know you are familiar with this Shadow Spell aren't you.” Atem said mockingly.

Seto tried to break his arms out of the restraints but he already knew from experience that wouldn't happen. Atem walked up to him and raised his hand to Seto's face. Atem caressed Seto's face gently. It took everything Seto had to not show that he enjoyed it, he couldn't let him have an more victories. But Atem was the only person he had ever respected and he secretly longed for his embrace more than anything.

Suddenly that hand pulled back and smacked Seto. The onlookers cheered. Atem placed a hand on the back of Seto's head and pulled him down towards him. Atem placed his forehead against Seto's. Seto lip's pulled towards Atem without even realizing it. For a moment it seemed like they would kiss.

Atem said softly, “I can feel how much you need this my old foe. I will satisfy your desire. In exchange you know the desires that I want satisfied.”

Seto gave a silent but stern nod. Their agreement would hold strong

Atem snapped his fingers and Seto's clothes were magically ripped off. Atem rubbed his hands down and up Seto's chest. Atem slowly ran them across his arms and legs as well. Atem liked to feel out every aspect of his victims before he punished them. Atem gave one quick grasp of Seto's dick and then walked a few steps away.

A servant handed him a ceremonial whip. Atem kicked the back of Seto's knees causing him to fall. Atem then pushed Seto's back and once he was on all-fours the shadowy chains tightened. Atem took a few steps back and raised the whip. The on-lookers cheered on, Atem took a moment to bask in their blood-lust. He then brought it down hard on Seto's back. It took all the willpower Seto had to not scream out in agony. Willpower he no longer had left by the second crack of the whip.

Atem whipped Seto several times, each time Seto's screams grew louder. After several slashes Atem called forward some his most trusted priests and priestess. He handed the whip to them and instructed them each to take a turn whipping. Atem walked to in front of Seto and got very close to his face. As the first priest cracked the whip, Seto stared Atem down and did his best to not show his pain.

Seto yelled, “I've faced worst pain than this. I have overcome worse pain than this. You cannot break me Yami Yuugi!”

Atem smiled as he rubbed Seto's cheeks, “Of course, I know that. This is why I love you.”

Several more priests whipped Seto until Atem held his hand up and the whipping ended.

Atem declared loudly, “For your bravery in coming here to duel me with your fierce soul I will reward you. You may have the honor or pleasuring the pharaoh. An honor many would die for. Do you accept this privilege?”

The crowd erupted in a loud gasp of anticipation. Seto's mind raced as he considered it. Everything he had ever done in his life went against it. But still he wanted to. He wanted to so badly.

“I'll do it.” Seto softly mumbled.

“Speak proudly when talking to me.” Atem demanded.

“I will do it.” Seto said slightly louder.

Atem turned and started to walk away, “Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you are not worthy after all.”

Fear took over Seto's body as he acted without thinking he lowered his head and loudly screamed, “Please pharaoh, let me pleasure you!”

Atem smiled as he returned and shoved his dick in Seto's mouth. For a split second Seto considered biting down as hard as he could but no he actually enjoyed this. Everything said he should hate it but he longed to be even closer with the only man that could get his heart racing. Atem was the only person in any world that Seto wanted to be important to and valued by.

Seto sloppily sucked on Atem. The crowd cheered with satisfaction. Atem placed his hand on Seto's head. Seto had to admit he felt proud to receive Atem's approval. Here Atem had countless concubines that he could draw pleasure from and yet Atem still choose to have him to be the one to blow him.

Seto sucked for several long minutes. His hands had been freed to caress Atem's balls and stroke his shaft but even with that Seto wondered if he was doing a good job. This was one game he hadn't mastered yet. But just when Seto was starting to lose confidence in his abilities, Atem gave a loud moan as his dick twitched. Atem got forceful as he slowly thrust into Seto's mouth. It was nowhere near as hardcore as when Seto skull-fucked Jounouchi earlier but it was still very intense and passionate.

Without warning Atem unleashed a large torrent of cum which Seto enthusiastically drained down. Atem's cum was salty but sweet and warm, Seto couldn't get enough of it. After a few minutes, Atem had to physically push Seto back because he would not stop sucking his limp dick. Servants came fourth to clean them both and re-hydrate them.

Atem loudly proclaimed, “You did very well Seto, both in your duel and penalty game. I look forward to the next time I see you but now you must leave.”

Seto flinched as he repleid, “But...”

“No. This is the land of the dead. This is not where you belong, yet. You still have much to do on the other side.”

Seto thought long and hard about the living world. It was true there was much still to do. His company was going through a major new release. Mokuba needed him. He also wanted to punish his pet even more now. But still the thought of staying by Atem's side for all eternity pulled at his heartstrings.

“One day,” Kaiba loudly declared, “I will make you kneel to me Yami Yuugi.”

Atem smiled and replied, “Is that so?”

 


End file.
